


waking up in vegas

by takesmeunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Simon and Jace portalled to Vegas to celebrate Magnus and Alec's joint bachelor party. That was their first mistake. Or was it?





	waking up in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> for coloringpencils on tumblr who asked for 'anything' and jimon. hope you enjoy!

The first thing Simon notices as his brain moves into wakefulness is the fact that he wishes it hadn’t.

“Oh my g--,” he mumbles, reaching for the pillow and shoving it over his head.

“Shh,” someone groans next to him, and suddenly Simon is very, very awake.

He pauses, fingers gripping tight onto the pillow case as he tries to run through the events of last night that could have led to a very male voice coming from beside him. Tries, and ultimately fails because all he can see is blackness.

Simon removes his clutch on the innocent pillow, shifting it up and away and turns his head. He opens one eye slowly, and then the other, blinking against the brightness in the room because neither him or the occupant of the bed closed the curtains before sleep. He winces slightly, the uncomfortableness in his body making him keenly aware that he and the occupant did not climb into this bed to sleep.

The first thing Simon sees is a mess of blonde hair on the pillow next to his, and as his eyes glance down a very well-defined back, his gaze settles on the stark black runes.

Simon promptly yelps and jumps out of the bed, taking the comforter with him. Which in all honesty turns out to be a bit of a mistake because it leaves _Jace Herondale_ naked on the sheets. He’s had many, many a dream about this exact moment and it never involved not remembering the night before. Holy shit, he had sex with _Jace Herondale_.

“Shut up,” Jace says again, reaching for a blanket that is no longer there. “Oh my god, what is wrong with you?”

“So many things,” Simon blurts out. “But mostly the fact that I woke up in bed with you after what appears to be a pretty rowdy night.”

Jace flips over on the bed then, eyes wide as he grabs the sheet from the bottom of the bed and yanking it up to cover himself. “Simon…”

“I don’t know,” Simon says, his internal monologue going at a much faster pace than his lips can move. “I don’t know what happened last night, I don’t know how we ended up in this hotel room together, and I most certainly do not know how we ended up in bed together when we were supposed to be having a joint bachelor party for Magnus and Alec.”

Jace presses a hand to his head, and Simon wonders if his head is pounding as hard as his own. That’s when the sun shining through the window makes something silver glint on Jace’s hand. Specifically, his ring finger. Despite the fear coursing through his stomach and up his throat, Simon glances down at his own hand and sucks in a sharp breath when he sees the matching ring on his own finger.

“Holy fuck,” he curses out loud, holding up his hand for Jace to see. “We got married? We got fucking married. My mother is going to kill me. Clary is going to kill me—“

Jace remains oddly silent as Simon paces back and forth, listing off the people who are going to murder him for getting married.

“How are you so calm about this?” Simon demands, eyes scanning the floor for something other than the blanket currently wrapped around his waist.

“Well,” Jace pointedly drags a heated gaze up and down Simon’s body that promptly makes him blush. “For starters, you’re packing a lot more under those clothes than I thought. In more ways than one.”

Simon looks up at the ceiling and mouths, “Why?”

“And secondly, I mean. Is it really so bad?” Jace asks, and Simon nearly pulls a muscle with how fast he looks back at him. “It’s just a mundane wedding. It doesn’t have to mean anything, if you don’t want it to mean anything.”

Simon lets those words soak in, trying to figure out a plan of attack. The closer he looks at Jace, the more he can see how he’s curled in on himself, the look in his eyes giving him away more than anything.

“Just a Mundie wedding, huh?” Simon asks, shuffling over to the bed and taking a spot beside Jace on the mattress. “I mean, we could get it annulled. Based on how black out drunk we both were, it would be easy to get it annulled.”

Jace’s shoulders drop and Simon begins to think he’s coming at this from the wrong angle. “Jace,” he pauses, shifts a little closer and nudges Jace with an elbow. “Do you not want to get our drunken marriage annulled?”

When Jace looks at him again, it’s less heated and more something Simon’s scared to put a name to. “I don’t know,” he says it’s softly, so quiet if it wasn’t for Simon’s supernatural hearing he probably would have missed it. “Would it really be so bad, Lewis, to be married to me?”

Simon swallows around the newly formed lump in his throat, emotions flooding through him like a river. “I mean. Not really, no,” he admits, and it feels like a weight lifts off his chest as he speaks. “Just would have been nice remembering it is all,” he nudges Jace again. “And the consummation. Remembering that would be nice, too.”

Jace’s lips tilt up on one side, so Simon calls it a win. “We could go for a redo? Of the consummation, not the getting married while we’re drunk thing.”

“How does this work anyway? Do you take my name, Jace Lewis, or do we like, hyphenate it? Would I be Simon Lewis-Herondale? That has a nice ring to it, don’t you—“

Simon finds himself cut off when Jace grabs his face and hauls him in for a deep kiss, their lips crashing together with an urgency Simon should have been expecting but makes his breath catch anyways. Jace licks into his mouth, tongue flicking out and Simon barely resists the urge to roll his eyes when Jace tries to push him backward.

“Not a chance, Captain America,” Simon taunts when he pulls back to take a very unnecessary breath. He gets his hands curled around Jace’s wrists and pushes him back onto the bed, letting the comforter fall from around his waist as his thighs part over Jace’s hips.

Jace’s eyes widen, and he inhales quickly when he tries to free himself from Simon’s grasp but can’t. “Simon,” he says softly, the name falling from his lips like a plea.

“I got you,” Simon says, pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s forehead before releasing his wrists, allowing Jace to slide a hand up the soft skin of his waist.

Jace grabs Simon’s left hand with his own and presses a soft kiss against the ring on his finger, a new sensation that makes Simon’s stomach swoop. “I know you do.”


End file.
